Stones taught me to fly
by EdelweissNoble
Summary: For Neospice12's challenge theme: Falling up. A short story TYL about Haru coming to terms with her feelings.


Hibari woke up as the sunlight danced on his closed lids turning to his side it didn't surprise him to find it empty. He was already accustomed to it, she would already leave his side before he woke leaving nothing in her wake just her scent on his sheets. Haru was was still unsure in their relationship to be fully comfortable in his presence, despite them being in this unconventional relationship for the better part of six months. Hibari wasn't sure how else to help ease her, sighing he got up and faced another day and he wondered how she'll avoid him today.

"Good morning Kyoko" Haru greeted as she entered the kitchen seeing Tsuna helping Kyoko, they are engaged now.

It was routine for Haru she already had her mask on, the smile never leaving her face. The only difference was the absence of light in her eyes but no one noticed except him, the man who cruelly told her to accept her fate and move on. Hibari was always blunt and honest that you can't help but follow his demands, always telling her that strength comes from endurance when she would nag about seeing the happy couple or when Gokudera calls her stupid woman. Smiling as she remebered his subtle twitch whenever she calls him the Vongola's cloud guardian.

Seeing Haru smile to herself brought a smile to Tsuna's face, he had been worried when he and Kyoko got engaged but Haru was happy for them and she didn't cry nor did she distance herself from them. She was family and it pleased him knowing she stayed, her exuberance never wavers and she would always bring cheer when anyone was down.

"Haru, you seem to be in a good mood" Kyoko commented as she too noticed her smiling.

"It's a beautiful day, that's enough reason to smile" Haru answered as she drank her coffee. She never understood why people liked drinking it but she found that drinking the bitter drink can be quite soothing, the strong taste of the beans, the earthy aroma and the buttery taste calms the turbulent storms she had to ride out.

"Since you are in a good mood, Tsuna and I have set a date for September and I wanted to ask you to be my bridesmaid." Kyoko asked as she sat in front of Haru expectantly waiting for her answer. Three months ago Haru would have felt cried and asked Gokudera to blow her up but now she felt truly happy, she was glad that her bestfriend was able to be happy with Tsuna.

"Of couse I will, Haru will even make her own dress!" Haru exclaimed and hugged Kyoko. Relieved, Tsuna left the two friends to discuss the wedding plans. As he exited Tsuna barely caught sight of Hibari's retreating back. Unbeknownst of Tsuna was the irritation that was eteched on Hibari's face, this was going to backtrack his relationship with Haru and he was growing impatient with her constant need for space. Hibird noticing Hibari's foul mood started to sing the Namimori alma mater.

Meanwhile Kyoko and Haru were busy with the preparations with the wedding, they only had three months and the girls were going through bridal magazines and discussing flower arrangements. Later Bianci, Chrome and I-pin joined in as well, all of them excited and planned on an all girl excursion to Milan for shopping and cake tasting. Haru forgot the last time she had this much fun, the warmth of family. As they were considering the guest list and seating arrangement Kyoko had asked

"Ne, I wonder if Hibari-san will attend"

Haru stiffened at the mention of his name, he was still notoriously adamant when it comes to gatherings and Haru highly doubted he would go. More than four people in a room and he gets irritated and starts whipping out his tonfas. Hibari and weddings simply don't mix, a shiver went down her spine as she imagined Hibari biting people to death at the reception.

"You should ask Tsuna to deal with Hibari, and we should start on your wedding gown" Bianci answered. By lunch time, they had managed to settle on the bridesmaids color, the venue, the menu and the flowers.

Soon Tsuna and the rest of his guardians joined, Fuuta and Reborn was there too. As they finished setting the table, to everyone's surprise Hibari had decided to join them with Dino Cavallone in tow. Hibari looked liked he was about to break out in hives and Haru smiled at the image in front of her, Hibari caught her smiling and glared daggers her way. Haru thought the saying was 'everything that goes up must eventually come back down' why isn't this going down? Shouldn't her life be crumbling down now? This sense of contentment scared her.

But later that night, Haru still made her way to Hibari's room as always when he isn't on missions. Five minutes to midnight and she would be in front of his door, she opened quitely as he never locks it anymore. She saw he was lounging on the bed reading, Haru laid down beside him and waited. He always ends up in a foul mood when she disrupts his reading, what she didn't realize was that Hibari was already in a foul mood.

"Are you really helping Kyoko plan the wedding" Hibari asked his eyes not leaving his book, Haru sat up surprised. "Of course, she's my bestfriend and I'm so excited" Haru answered and started to retell him how she spent the day with the girl going through dresses and cakes. Hibari put down his book and stared down as Haru was she finished describing tulle and blush he stopped paying attention when he noticed a little spark in her eyes. Haru was coming back he thought and decided to let her continue.

Haru had fallen asleep in his arms as she described the cake tasting she was going to, Hibari settled her more comfortably and stroked her face. He wondered when he fell in love with her, was it when he saved her from Skull's pathetic attempts at convincing him. Or was it when she named Hibird? No, it was the day he noticed the dull light in her usual luminous eyes. For months he saw how the light was diminishing so he confronted her and right in front of his eyes she cried, she had been holding in and she couldn't stop. He let her cling to him as she sobbed into his chest.

"Everyone knew it was going to happen, now you just move on because life will always have pain, sorrow and unfullfilled dreams so you start living despite it all." Hibari had told her and she looked up at him with no light or warmth in her eyes and that day he swore he would bring it back. He let her set the pace, and he found her to be quite entertaining, her expressions, her cosplay interests, her fasination with Haru appreciation day and her refusal to let go of speaking in the third person.

Hibari closed his eyes and breathed in her vanilla scent and joined her to sleep.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

There was still a month left till the wedding and Haru would always end up tired whenever she went to Hibari's room. He still didn't arrive so Haru made herself comfortable, she had so much to tell him she thought with a smile and proceeded to fall asleep as Hibird sang the Namimori almamater. Walking in Hibari was emmiting a murderous aura, not only did he have to attend a late meeting with Tsuna and rest of the guardians, he was then informed that he will be going on a mission with that sly bastard Rokudo Mukuro and he was irritated that he had lost half a night of being with her. As he saw Haru's sleeping silhouette, the tension eased knowing she was there and had waited for him. It was close to dawn when Hibari went to bed and as he started to fall asleep he felt her stir and began untangling herself from him.

"Stay" Hibari whispered as he held on to her tighter. "Hibari, I need to get ready" Haru said still half asleep, Hibari growled and pinned her down "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Kyoya"

Haru was began waking up now and sensed his anger. "Kyoya, I need to go" She whispered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I wont be able to handle the backlash if people find out" Haru answered honestly in her semi-asleep state..

"Backlash? You think being with me will cause disagreement?" Hibari continued asking he was getting more pissed off by the second.

"No, it's just that I'm not ready answer questions about us when I'm not really sure about us" Haru explained.

"You mean you're not sure of me" Hibari whispered in disbelief. Haru felt the change in him and tried to see his eyes but he simply rolled over and told her to leave.

"Kyoya..."Haru started

"Until you're sure of me Miura, please refrain from entering my room" Hibari said with such coldness. Haru stared and his back and quietly left, her mind was on overload and she wanted nothing more than to cuddle next to Hibari no Kyoya. When Haru finally emerged for lunch she found out that he was going on a mission and wont be back for the next few weeks. Everyone noticed how Haru wasn't being herself, Kyoko and Tsuna thought maybe it was near the wedding. Gokudera seeing the worry in his bosses face decided to talk to that stupid woman.

He found her in the library looking out the window deep in thought, she really did look lost.

"Oi stupid woman, do you how worried the boss is?" Gokudera said and saw her frown. "This has nothing to do with the wedding Hayato, I really am happy for them" Haru said her voice barely a whisper. Gokudera knew something was wrong when she calls him by his first name.

"Then what is it Haru?" Gokudera asked as he walked closer.

"I think I'm in love but I'm too scared to admit it. I'm scared that he will leave me, that my heart will be broken again" Haru answered.

"Love is about risks Haru, it's suppose to make your heart race, to do things that you normally wouldn't do. No matter how many times a heart breaks it will always find a way to put itself together again" Gokudera said he took her chin in his hands and looked into her eyes "Because thats love" he continued.

Haru smiled, through the years they had managed a civil relationship but he knew when not to push her and she knew when not to challenge him.

"And why do you think he'll leave you?" Gokudera asked letting go of her.

"He's too good for me" Haru replied.

"And who is this awesome guy?" Gokudera inquired sarcastically.

"Hibari Kyoya" Haru whispered.

It took a full minute for Gokudera to fully come to terms with the news, he simply stared at her like she sprouted wings. Haru is in love with the manic, blood thirsty Skylark? It was like a bad joke. But he saw how lifeless she became when he went away for the mission, she really did care for the monster.

"Well I hope it will cheer you up that he will be back before the wedding" Gokudera said earning him a smile. "Thank you Hayato" Haru said and hugged him before he looked down at her and said "Don't hug me in front of Hibari, I don't like the feeling of being bitten to death"

That night Haru made her way to Hibari's room eventhough he wasn't there, she missed him and being in his bed helps lessen the longing. She continued sleeping in his room, she was going to wait for him, to tell him how she felt. The days passed quickly as Haru helped Kyoko with the last minute preparations, it was a week till the wedding and there was still no news about Kyoya.

Kusakabe was surprised to find Haru sleeping in Hibari's bed as he went to collect some documents in Hibari's room. He made little to no sounds to ensure Haru continued sleeping, when he reached his office he turned on the monitor and waited for Kyo-San. Hibari came on and he looked horrible, and was severely irritated,after relaying the message, curiosity finally got the better of him.

"Kyo-san, there is something else" Kusakabe said. "What is it" Hibari snapped. "Miura Haru was asleep in your bed" Kusakabe replied, and just like that Hibari's mood lifted. "I see, well make sure she isn't bothered by anyone about it" Hibari replied.

"So she's finally come to terms with it" Hibari said to himself. "You're sleeping with my cosplay buddy?" Mukuro asked as he appered in a gust of mist. "No, I'm in love with her" Hibari replied before making his way to his room. They had encountered a bit of a problem and would'nt be returning until the day of the wedding.

Haru was too busy getting ready for the wedding to feel frustrated that Kyoya was still not back yet. She knew for a fact that he would not be attending the wedding or reception and she would have to wait till after everything is done to see him if he wasn't tired from his mission. She pushed him to the back of her mind and got dressed she wore a one shoulder Grecian inspired dress in a blush due with ornate crystal embellisments on her shoulder and the encircling her waist. She rushed to Kyoko's room and joined in the excitement, Kyoko looked so beautiful in her white dress.

"You look beautiful Kyoko" Haru said her voice cracking.

"Don't worry Haru, your time will come soon enough" Kyoko said and gave her a wink.

As everyone got ready Haru wondered who would walk with her down the aisle, she was very sure it would't be Hayato as he was walking down with Hana. It's probably Takeshi or Dino-san. Standing behind Hana, Gokudera smiled at her before taking Hana's hand. Why does everyone seem like they're in on a secret first Kyoko now Hayato. Haru looked up as her escort arrived and was surpried . Hibari Kyoya was dressed in a suit with the peach colored rose corsage pinned to his lapel. Tsuna, Kyoko and Gokudera knew about it as Hibari had asked to be the one to walk Haru down the aisle

"I thought you hated crowds?" Haru asked as he took her hand.

"It's worth enduring to see the light back in your eyes Haru" Kyoya said.


End file.
